Last Glance
by Protected by an Angel
Summary: What would have happened my way after Aragorn fell off the cliff
1. Last Glance

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings

Last Glance

Summary: What if Arwen had gone to the Grey Lands. Aragorn/Eowyn

Chapter one: Last Glance

"The woman who gave you that jewel? Where is she?" Eowyn asked her compaion, Aragorn, as they followed the throng of people who were being led to the fortress of Helms Deep. Aragorn did not speak, images of different people were flashing through his head. Of the Elf King Elrond, telling him to let his daughter Arwen, Aragorn's lover, go to the Undieing Lands. Of Arwen's face fall from telling her to go the Undieing Lands with her father, and after putting the Even Star back in his had saying that "It was a gift" running in the oppisite direction.

"My lord," Eowyn's face looked as though she wished she hadn't asked the question.

"She is going of to the Undieing Lands with the rest of her kin." He said not looking at her. So this was what kept that look of sadness that haunted his eyes. They walked in silence until...

"Wargs!" The cry echoed through the plains, sending fear and terror through the hearts of the people Rohan.

"Riders to the Front!" Yelled King Theoden over the cries of his people. There was a mixture of hoof beats, screams, and yells. King Theoden on his horse galloped to his niece, Eowyn who was about to mount her horse.

"No, I need you to take the people to Helms Deep." Theoden said to her.

"But I can fight." She begged her uncle

"No! Please, do this for me, for your people." He had struck a soft spot in her heart. She mounted her horse and called to the people.

"Go to the lower ground, and follow me." Before she took off she looked back for Aragorn and their eyes met.

Aragorn saw that her eyes were full of sorrow and the desire to escape the cage that she had been longing to fly from. And now her chance had come but instead of escaping, she chose to stay for her people and forget her own desires for the needs of others. Was this why the people refered to her as their gracious White Lady of Rohan?

Eowyn saw that his eyes were full of the knoledge of what was yet to come and there was the thril of danger. He was ready for any fight that may come his way, and he was not only willing but also able to hold his own and others. Was this part of his own character or part of the requirements of a King of Gondor?

The stood like this for a long time, and then out of the blue, he called to her,

"Wait for Me."

She nodded and they went off in their different directions. She to her people and he to battle, but they both held that little flame of hope, that flame that will only grow bigger over time.

A.N. This is my first Lord of the Rings Story and i don't know if i should make this continue or keep it a one-shot.

For all of my reader on _Blowing in the West Wind_ I will continue it but i need a break from the two love birds.

Enjoy .


	2. Getting Back on the Horse pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings

Last Glance

Chapter Two: Getting Back on the Horse pt 1

A.N.: This is an EowynxAragorn story, and it is my first. I know that Aragorn and Eowyn don't fall in love in the Book or the Movie, I've read it. This is the way that I wished it had happened. In this story everything has happened up to the point to where the story starts. Every thing will be different but w/ movie hints.

Thanks to Steelsheen and TeZukAb0ch0u

Aragorn was falling. Falling down, down, down, and farther down. He had been knocked off the cliff by a Warg and an Orc. He tried to think of something pleasant, since it might be his last thoughts. Images flashed in his mind, of his mother, his father, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Frodo, Boromir, Arwen, and then Eowyn.

He saw Eowyn at the stairs of Mesuseld, he say Eowyn catching Théoden just as he was about to fall from his throne, he saw Eowyn laughing at Gimli when he fell of his horse crying "It was deliberate!", he saw Eowyn on her horse leading her people away.

Those were the last thoughts and images that went through his mind before his mind was flooded with cold darkness.

Eowyn had finally gotten the last family a place to rest when her uncle and his party entered Helms Deep. She ran down the steps to meet him and Aragorn, but she could not find him.

"So few. So few have returned," she remarked over the number of men who had returned. She did not hear what her uncle had said next, she was too busy searching for him.

Gimli came up to her his head held low.

"Where is my Lord Aragorn?" she asked him.

"He fell my lady." The dwarf said quietly, opening his hand for Eowyn to see the Even Star. Gimli then gently handed the necklace to her. Eowyn's heart fell fast and kept falling, until she was called away from the dwarf and elf by one of the Rohimians.


	3. Getting Back on the Horse pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, and if I did, do u think that I would be on this website????

Chapter Three: Getting Back on the Horse pt 2

An: Alright, now I know that I have not updated in like forever but I am now. Blowing in the West Wind's next chapter is coming soon.

M &M's out to almostinsane, TeZukAb0ch0u, and steelsheen.

And now… on with the story….

Aragorn was floating in a pool of light. He heard a voice calling his name, sobbing, calling him back. _But I'm right here_, he tried to say, but he couldn't. He couldn't make a sound, all he could do was lay there in the light and listen.



Someone had found him. One of the scouts that had been sent back to collect the dead had found Aragorn's body, and he and the others had carried him back to Helm's Deep. Aragorn had been taken to the Medical Ward, and although he looked broken and battered, the doctors had insisted that he was going to live with the proper rehabilitation.

When Legolas had told Eowyn the news about Aragorn, she basically spirited the way to the Medical Ward. When she tore through the room to see him, she stopped short. He laid there in a little cot, he was covered in bruises and scratches, and he looked as though he was barely breathing. He looked… _dead_.

As she fell to her knees beside his cot, her tears began to flow. She covered her hands over her face, her tears suddenly became unstoppable. Her emotions were many, she was overjoyed to see him alive, and she was heartbroken to see him looking so dead. Hope filled her with the thought of him coming back to life, but yet it filled her with dread of the thought of him never coming back and leaving her.



A figure began to focus in the light, a female figure. Aragorn strained to see who it was. His heart gave a leap. It was Arwen.

"Where am I?" He asked her.

"You fell off a cliff, you are now at Helm's Deep, and there is a young girl beside you." She responded stonily. _Eowyn_, he thought. Arwen looked hard.

"What is wrong?"

She looked at him. "Do you love her?"

Aragorn did not answer.

"I relive you from your duties as my consort. I will be leaving for the Grey Lands tonight, and I jut wanted to tell you that I am happy and that I want you to be happy too, even if it isn't with me." Aragon was shocked; he hadn't seen her act this way since he tried to give her back the Evenstar when he left Riven Dale.

"I will be leaving the Evenstar for you and your future family to remember me by. You can tell your grandchildren that you grew up with Elves and that they actually exist."

"You will wake up now and you will remember this conversation, but you will not tell her the conversation. I wish you and your love the best of luck." And with that last farewell, she disappeared, and Aragorn began to come back to conscious.


End file.
